ABSTRACT This Dissertation Award (R36-Mental Health Research Dissertation Grant to Enhance Workforce Diversity) will explore attitudes, norms, perceived control beliefs along with intentions related to seeking/receiving mental health screening/linkage to care (LTC) among young urban African American (AA) men in urban community- based contexts (e.g., church, community organization, college). This project will also aim to engage members of the community in assessing the validity of the focus group findings and the perceived importance and feasibility of potential screening and linkage to care intervention strategies, in order to inform development of a culturally-tailored, relevant intervention with potential to promote engagement in mental health services among high-risk young AA men. Despite greater risk for trauma, subsequent mental health concerns, and poor outcomes, young AA men are at less likely to receive mental health treatment than other racial/ethnic groups. Yet, theory-based studies on screening and LTC among young, urban AA males are lacking. This study will be conducted in two phases over 18 months and will collect data via focus groups, surveys, and a community forum. Participants in Phase 1 (N = 50) will be recruited from local college and university campuses, churches, and community-based organizations that serve AA young men. Guided by the Theory of Planned Behavior (TPB), focus groups will be used to elicit behavioral, normative, and control beliefs regarding mental health service utilization. Surveys will be implemented concurrently, in order to quantitatively assess TPB constructs and other barriers to engagement in mental health services. In Phase 2, a community forum will be held for participants and interested members of the community, during which key study findings will be disseminated and feedback elicited on the relevance and importance of survey findings, including the mental health screening/LTC intervention strategies identified.